


A Thousand Times Upon Your Skin

by koi_witch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_witch/pseuds/koi_witch
Summary: Nursey





	

the fluttering breaths you take  
race across my skin   
making me shiver with anticipation   
the fervent wonder of what happens next?   
what happens now?   
oh god   
where do i begin   
the words i wish to find   
to tell you   
how you make me feel   
but i cannot find them   
they are lost to me

your freckles span like   
constellations   
and if you are indeed   
the heavens   
than it is to you that i will raise my head in prayer   
the holiest of beings,   
none could ever compare to you  
and how could they?  
how could they compare themselves   
against your holy visage   
your unattainable grace and poise 

the answer is simple,  
they cannot   
and for once i am grateful for the fickleness of the human heart   
this is what makes you mine and mine alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ya'll ik poetry fics aren't everyone's fav so thx for bearin with me


End file.
